forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clangeddin Silverbeard
| power4e = Exarch | alignment4e = Lawful good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Dwarfhome | realm4e = | serves4e = Moradin | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Battle | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Lawful good | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Dwarfhome | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Battle, war, valor, bravery, honor in battle | domains3e = Dwarf, Good, Law, Strength, Temperance, War, Wrath | worshipers3e = Barbarians, dwarven defenders, dwarves, fighters, monks, paladins, strategists, tacticians, warriors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Giantbane (Battleaxe) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Lawful good Lawful neutral | symbol2e = Two crossed battle axes | homeplane2e = Arcadia/Abellio | realm2e = Mount Clangeddin | serves2e = Moradin | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Battle, war, valor, bravery, honor in battle | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Cave bears Mountain lions | plants = | monsters = Earth elementals Silver dragons Stone golems | minerals = Silver, steel | colors = Amber, red, white | misc manifestations = An aura of power Earthquakes Rockfalls Earthblood | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Clangeddin Silverbeard, ( |audio=Clangeddin.ogg}} |alt=yes}}), was the dwarven deity of battle and honour in warfare. He was known as the Father of Battle and the Lord of the Twin Axes. His holy symbol was two crossed battleaxes. He delighted in battle, although he did not tolerate treachery or deceit, and he expected his followers to do the same. He and his followers hated giants and trained their fellow dwarves in special ways to fight them. The domains associated with him were: Dwarf, Good, Law, Strength, and War, and his favored weapon was the battleaxe. He was also a lawful good exarch of Moradin. Worshipers Clangeddin's clerics, known as alaghor ("Those who demonstrate valor in battle") taught and learnt the art of forging armour and weapons, and practiced military training each day. Though they sought to make their dwarven brethren stronger on the battlefield through their teachings, followers of Clangeddin were often viewed as little more than bloodthirsty barbarians among other races. Clangeddin's priests wore silver war helms and chain mail. He was worshiped before and during battle and weapons were sacrificed to him in honor. Dogma "The finest hours of dwarvenkind come in the thrusts and feints of war. Seize the opportunity to defend your kin and ensure their victory wherever conflict erupts. Revel in the challenge of a good fight, and never waver in the face of adversity, no matter how ominous. Lives should never be thrown away foolishly, but the greatest honour is to sacrifice oneself on the field of battle in service to a righteous cause. When not fighting prepare for next conflict physically, tactically, and by acquiring resources. Attack hill giants whenever possible and other evil giants whenever necessary." Appendix References Connections Category:Dwarf domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Temperance domain deities Category:War domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Morndinsamman Category:Lawful good deities Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Exarchs Category:Inhabitants of Mount Clangeddin Category:Inhabitants of Abellio Category:Inhabitants of Arcadia Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Dwarfhome Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants